1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device and a still picture generating method capable of recording an image in focus on an image region designated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have functions including a focus bracketing function to perform continuous capturing while moving focal positions. This function allows a user to select an image in a desired focus state after capturing images.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-135029 discloses a digital camera that has the focus bracketing function. This digital camera has a calculation section and a control section. The calculation section calculates a focus evaluation value that indicates a focus state of each of a plurality of images continuously captured by capturing using the focus bracketing capturing function. The control section selects an image in a good focus state based on the focus evaluation value of each of the plurality of images calculated by the calculation section, and then the control section controls an operation of a recording section to record image data indicating the selected image on a recording medium. This enables selection and recording of the image in a good focus state from the plurality of captured images.